


journey

by homosexualbyers



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Damijon - Freeform, Jondami, M/M, alternative universe, like a lot, pining jon, slowburn kinda?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualbyers/pseuds/homosexualbyers
Summary: The Story of Jon and Damian meeting on their bus journey to school every morning.





	journey

**Author's Note:**

> hey! just a heads up this is an au where there is no superheroes so the boys are just regular boys. yeah. kinda came from these two boys i see on my way to college that my Tired 8am Gay Mind™ made up the idea they were dating. hope u enjoy!

Jon almost leaped in front of the bus trying to get it to stop. He’d just barely made it to the bus stop in time and was panting for breathe from the running. It was far too early for that kind of work out. The bus shudders to a halt in front of him and the doors screech open and he all but jumps on.

‘Metropolis Central, please.’ He tells the bus driver.

‘That’ll be $3.40.’ The driver murmurs at him. 

Jon puts the money down on the counter and smiles at the man to which he huffs and Jon goes and sits in the middle of the bus as it pulls away from the stop. 

He leans on the window ledge and gazes out and wipes some of the sleep from his eyes. Getting up the first day back at school was always harder than a usual school day. Especially since Jon had stayed far too late up reading comics with a flashlight. Yeah, not a good idea. What makes things worse is a mom like Lois yelling at you that early in the morning for sleeping in. He hadn't even gotten a chance to sort out his hair before being rushed out of the house. Even just sitting there he feels his eyelids getting heavy and is about to doze off again and has to mentally shake himself awake.

The bus isn't particularly full this morning which makes things a little better. Busyness made these journeys all the more painful. No one wants screaming children and equally loud but obnoxious teenagers at 8 in the freaking morning. There's no one else here but some shrunken old ladies chatting just in front of him, a woman sat behind him and a boy. A boy sat across the aisle from him that he can see out of the corner of his eye who at a glance seems familiar. The boy is staring dead ahead out of the bus’ front window, sat remarkably still if his chest didn't move with each breathe he would've guessed he's dead, stone cold like his expression. It oddly worked on him. Jon was sure he'd seen him around school (you wouldn't forget a look like that) but he couldn't place a name on him. One things for certain from his expensive long black coat to his sharp green eyes his whole being made Jon curious and when he was curious about something it itched at him until he knew. That's it! The expensive coat. He was the kid that whispers of ‘That's billionaire Bruce Wayne's son!’ would follow down the halls. That's all Jon knew of him and he still couldn't place a name to him. He was like a celebrity around school. Jon had heard his father had convinced him to attend public school in Gotham to get away from his Dad's fame and money and get a real upbringing. Much good that did. Everyone knew Bruce Wayne. 

Jon pulls out his phone and types Bruce Wayne into Google. He scrolls past all the articles about the playboy's latest escapades with the women of Gotham’s aristocratic circle to Bruce’s Wikipedia page. 

Damian Wayne. That's it!

He finds a photo of Damian with his father and a another good looking man at a charity event last year. Bruce naturally flashes a smug smile at the cameras and the other man, Dick Grayson, is goofing off beside Damian, his arm slung over his shoulder. Damian just looks like he doesn't want to be there, wearing the same blank expression that he has on across from Jon. But the sharpness of his eyes are different, deeper, there's definitely something there that isn't here on this bus. Jon finds himself smiling a little but shuts his phone off. It's a little weird to creep on someone online when they're sitting right there. 

Damian still hasn't moved, eyes still fixed through the front window and at the back of the car in front of them. Jon pats down his hair and stares ahead too.

The two boys get off at the same bus stop in the city centre and part ways into the city and onto school.

**Author's Note:**

> woo! thanks for reading! it's almost 3am i'm delirious and i've been watching a very potter musical all night whilst writing this so sorry it's short, i promise more will happen in the later chapters. hope you enjoyed pls do let me know in the comments! this is my first fic in this fandom and i'd appreciate any support or criticisms.  
> follow me on twitter if you'd like @dayumianwayne


End file.
